


Shotgun Angel

by SilverFoxOath



Series: Silver's Supernatural Stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Tried, Let me know of errors, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxOath/pseuds/SilverFoxOath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OC wakes up somewhere she really shouldn't be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my Ash and my Saxi.

CHAPTER 1: CHANGING CHANNELS

 

“They call me Gabriel.” I hear slowly waking up. ‘Shit!’ I think not hearing music after that stunning sentence, ‘Of all times I could have shown up, it had to be this one.’ I open my eyes, glancing around, noting the fact that I was lying down in a corner, with my school bag and both my flute and my coronet.

I slowly sit up, being as quiet as possible, hoping to delay being found for as long as possible. I near silently unzip my bag, checking to see what I had. In my bag there was surprisingly little school supplies, in fact the only items in my bag were my 2DS and its charger, my phone charger, my DS case full of money, my headphones, my two MP3s and their chargers, three of my many story notebooks, and one of my three bags of pens/pencils.

I glance down at myself and am shocked, I was older, skinnier and wearing clothes I knew I didn't own. The clothes were a plain black T-shirt, blue jeans that had a strange pattern on them, my old black marching band shoes, and my letterman from high school, but the letterman was different, my last name on the back was gone, but it looked like the nickname took its place, and my first name,which had been embroidered on the front was missing!

Thankfully the others were still distracted and hadn't noticed me. 'I should get out of here while I still can!' I think silently standing. I move, as quietly as I can, to the door, but half-way there I trip over my own two feet.

I get back to my feet and look over at them, the tallest is confused. The shortest is just staring. The others are a mix of confused and angry.

I smile charmingly, drop my stuff, and run to the sprinkler activator. The ones not in the circle of lit holy oil run after me,but I am quicker as I slam the activator down, almost imeadiatly after water pours from the ceiling. The tallest one grabs me and drags me towards the dying holy oil fire. 

I smile as winningly as I can, hoping either I don't get in trouble or the punishment I get is not severe. The shortest one is still staring at me, but now he is surprised and slightly happy if the smirk he has is any indication. The others try to keep the slowly dying holy oil circle of fire lit, but I can tell its an impossible goal.

The imprisoned one, who I remember is called Gabriel, smiles fully and asks "And what did you do that for kiddo?"

"Because" I explain sadly "I would rather you not be cohersed into this, and I also don't want to watch you die again." 

"This?" The leather jacket wearing Dean asks at the same time Sam whispers "Die?" "The apocalypse and yes die, in my time he" I answer pointing at Gabriel "saves your asses, and is stabbed by Lucifer with his own blade. But in the end you two numbnuts actually prevent the apocalypse from completing, in fact in my time the apocalypse has been over for years!"'Well' I think 'It has been a few years since then, but the Leviathans were a problem and I have no clue what the current seasons plot is.' 

"Your time?" I hear the trenchcoat wearing Castiel ask. "Yes I came from an alternate future universe where this has already happened." I reply thinking 'The truth, yetnot the whole truth' I look into the dying fire, ignoring all further questions.

After what seems like hours the fire finally dies.Gabriel grins, snaps the others away and grabs my arm saying "What did you not say earlier? I felt you withholding something." 

"I'm not withholding anything!" I fervently deny.

"Really? Then why did I catch a mention of Leviathans? Riddle me that kid." Gabriel presses, smirking.

"Oh alright, I am withholding a hell of a lot, most of it happening in the future. Nothing major, well okay most of it is major but easily stopped. That's all I'm hiding." I reply hoping he wouldn't question me further.

"So" he says unwrapping a lollipop "Alternate future?" 'Crap!' I think bracing myself.

"Alright" I say preparing to stretch the truth as far as I can, "well I came from 5-10 years in the future, I mean well the apocalypse has been over for years in my time. Man time is weird. So yeah futureness!"

His eyes narrow and he examines me closely. "You still aren't telling me everything." I sigh. "Fine, you really wanna know?" He nods a grin stealing across his face. 

"Mkay well here goes, hmm how should I put this..." I trail off staring at the wild Team Free Will who appeared in front of me. All three look so far from happy that even a newborn could tell they were pissed.

"Answers now!" Dean grinds out. I smile, nod and whisper to Gabriel, "I'll tell you if you get me outta here now!" He readjusts his grip on my arm and with the sound of wings we were gone from the warehouse.

We landed in an apartment that looked very familiar to me. "Okay kiddo time to spill. What are you not telling me?" Gabriel questions, physically bracing himself.

"First" I say thinking quickly "is there something here to keep the three stooged out?" He nods and I continue "Second, crap I forgot my stuff!" Gabriel snaps and my bag and instruments appear near the door. 

"Finally" I say, my voice dropping in volume, "don't take this the wring way but from where I come from this whole thing is a TV show. Of course its mainly focused on those Winchester boys, but then events happen, you are introduced as the trickster, Dean goes through hell and back, literally, Cas saves his ass, they find out the apocalypse has started, they try to stop it, you try to get them to 'play their parts', they try to convince you to join them, you save their asses, you get killed by Lucifer, they beat Lucifer and Michael by throwing them into the cage, soulless Sam, Leviathans are loose, Purgatory, time-traveling grandfathers and demons, the heavenly host falls, heavens gates are closed, angel and demon tablets, new prophets, Metatron trying to rule, Balthazar, fake lives, Samandriel, and I believe Deans a demon at one point, um the Mark of Cain, I think that's all, of course not in that order." Gabriel stares at me shocked.

"A TV show? Really? Tell the truth." I hear the deep voice of Dean coming from behind me. I whip around and am severely shocked at the fact Dean, Sam, and Castiel were behind me.

"No really! Gimme one sec and I'll show you!" I say hurriedly pulling my phone out of my pocket. I quietly unlock it and navigate to the app titled 'Musictube'. I scroll slightly down, just enough for me to tap on the video titled "[Gabriel] 'I've seen hell'" I quickly tap the pause button and say to Gabriel "Can you either make my phone larger or get it connected to a TV?"

He nods and snaps, my phone instantly growing in size. I quietly thank him and press play.

"So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchy?" Comes out from the enlarged phone. I see the trio rear back in surprise. "They call me Gabriel." My phone continues. I see Gabriel turn to give me a look before going back to the video."Oh your some bodies bitch. *slam* Don't you ever, ever presume to know what I am." 

Scenes flash by accompanied by violin music. "The way you two keep sacrificing yourselves for each other, nothing good comes out of it, just blood and pain." More scenes flash by.

"This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers, or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family...I have to sit back and watch my brothers kill each other thanks to you two. Heaven, Hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over." Scenes of the future start to pass.

"You disloyal-. Oh I'm loyal, to people, Lucifer, people, damn right their flawed, but a lot of them try, to do better, to forgive." Again sad future scenes pass. "Brother don't make me do this... No one makes us do anything."

Gabriel's death scene appears. Then the screen goes black. "You're probably wondering what the hells going on. If you're watching this I'm dead." The video ends, almost immeadiatly it switches to a fan made music video, a video which just so happened to be called "Castiel is an Angel with a Shotgun (with bridge)". I let the three minute forty second video play, watching all fours expressions. 

Finally after the video is over I quit the app and wait for the Winchester Inquisition. They do not fail me, but surprisingly the first question comes from Gabriel and Castiel at the same time. "Do you know where Father is?" I frown and tilt my head.

"I-I'm not sure. Popular consensus says Chuck the Prophet is God but it was never confirmed. All I know is that He is letting this whole apocalypse shebang go down because supposedly it's not His problem. Of course in the end it is taken care of, but still." Castiel and Gabriel look disappointed but nod. I hug Gabriel and then Castiel and whisper my apologies.

Then fricking Dean goes and ruins it, " Tell me exactly what happens." I look at him and let go of the angel. "Well since you asked so fucking nicely I will! Well what I know anyway. Hmm let's see where should I start? Hmm..." I trail off giving an evil smile. 

"The beginning is always a good place." Sam snarks sassily. "You want the beginning?" I question, and see the four nod, "Fine I'll start from the beginning of what I know... Maybe."

"Maybe!" The four yell explosively.

"Alright, alright keep your plush pink panties on. I was screwing with you. Alright so the TV show starts off when Mary Winchester dies then skips to Stanford with Deano doing a little b and e into Samsas' shared dorm/apartment, stuff happens, people die, John-boy makes a deal, he dies, Sam and Dean continue hunting, they meet and defeat various creatures, etcetera, until Sam is killed by a backstabbing bastard, Dean makes a deal, later on they are stuck in a time loop by a certain supposed pagan, well I say they, more like poor Sam watching Dean die over a hundred times then living for like six months without him, later on hellhounds get Dean, Sam is corrupted by demon-bitch Ruby, Dean spends 4 months or 40 years in hell then Cas rescues his ass, shenanigans ensue and then a certain pagan-angel wants Dean and Sam to play their parts just so it can be over with. And then futureness occurs so yeah." I say, trying to remember everything knowing I was forgetting a ton.

"Wait a moment, you know our names, but we don't know yours, care to share?" Sas states.

"Well, um," I say, thinking quickly, "I guess call me Silver, since it seems what/who ever brought me here doesn't want me to tell my real name. Oh yeah almost forgot, and there is Adam!"

"Adam?" Gabriel questions almost hesitantly.

"Yeah, Adam Milligan, son of John Winchester and some chic, half brother of these two," I reply, gesturing towards Sam and Dean, "oh and he can be a vessel for Michael! Almost forgot that."


End file.
